


Let it kick

by YamiSofopue



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein neuer Masterplan der BBA: Ein Benefizfußballspiel mit sämtlichem Teilnehmern der Beyblade-WM. Und dann müssen sich die Teams auch noch zu Mannschaften zusammenfinden, obwohl da keiner großartig Lust drauf hat. Wie das wohl ausgeht? (Mein Beitrag zum Beyblade-Wichteln auf Animexx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it kick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloria Z.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gloria+Z.).



> Aloha. Man ist das sicherlich nicht mehr von mir gewohnt, aber hier kommt mal wieder eine Beyblade-FF. Ich habe großspurig beim Beyblade-Wichteln auf Animexx teilgenommen und dabei kam diese Geschichte heraus. Bewichteln durfte ich eine gute Freundin von mir, die mir, als ich erzählte, dass ich derzeit eher Fußball-FFs schreibe, den Plot selbst auf dem Silberteller präsentierte: Es wäre doch mal lustig, die Beyblader Fußball spielen zu lassen. Vielleicht kennen auch einige von euch ein Fanart zu den Majestics, welches um die WM 2010 herum entstand und die Jungs in den jeweiligen Trikots ihrer Nationalmannschaften zeigt. Das war dann eigentlich Anstoß genug, um quasi meine zwei Lieblingsfandoms zu verbinden.
> 
> Das hier ist dafür ausnahmsweise mal ohne Shonen Ai Anspielungen, weil dafür in dieser Story echt kein Platz war :D Die Charaktere sind sicherlich auch etwas OOC, aber mein Gott, sie müssen Fußball spielen, allein DAS ist schon OOC genug, um über alles andere hinwegzulesen.  
> Den Fokus wollte ich übrigens v.a. auf die Majestics legen, was später bei Training und Spiel natürlich etwas untergeht. Aber ich hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm und es gefällt trotzdem.
> 
> Die Story spielt zur Zeit der 1. Staffel der Originalserie. Noch was? Achso: Erschreckt nicht vor meinem Gaststar, ich habe einen realen Fußballer eingebaut. Aus Gründen. Weil ich's kann. :D  
> Ich habe mich übrigens bei sämtlichen meiner Fußball-FFs darum gescheut, ein Spiel zu beschreiben und hier musste ich es tun xD Herrje.  
> Enthalten sind an der WM teilnehmenden Teams inklusive Renegades und Dark Bladers, da ich natürlich auch ein paar Reservespieler brauchte, bzw bei einem Team gar nicht auf 11 Spieler kam.  
> Größter Dank geht an meine Betaleserin, die das echt fix gemacht hat ♥♥♥
> 
> Genug geblubbert, Have Fun :D

**Let it Kick – Wichtelshot für Shokolade**  
  
„Ein Benefizfußballspiel?“, schallte es Robert dreifach entgegen, woraufhin er den Blick von dem Blatt Papier in seinen Händen hob und in die Runde schaute. „Ja“, erwiderte er schlicht, „hab ich doch gerade vorgelesen. In einer Woche. Alle an der WM teilnehmenden Teams werden gebeten mitzumachen. Man soll sich zu zwei Mannschaften zusammenfinden, heute Abend findet dann eine Besprechung mit weiteren Informationen dazu statt.“   
Nachdem Robert geendet hatte, herrschte vorerst Schweigen, bis Enrico sich mit skeptischem Ton zu Wort meldete: „Iche halte das füre keine gute Idee. Wire sinde Beyblader, keine Fußballer. Dase kanne nicht gut gehen!“ – „Ausnahmsweise gebe ich Enrico recht“, warf Johnny ein, „ich hab keinen Bock, mich total zu blamieren.“ – „Musst du gerade sagen“, mischte sich nun auch Oliver ein, ein Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht. „Du bist doch noch der Sportlichste von uns vieren. Aber generell finde ich die Idee ja gar nicht so schlecht.“ Mit dieser Aussage zog er erstaunte bis entsetzte Blicke auf sich.  
„Ehm … Oliver, biste du es?“, fragte Enrico vorsichtig, als glaube er, einen merkwürdigen Klon seines besten Freundes vor sich zu haben. „Ja, und falls das deine nächste Frage sein sollte: Es geht mir auch gut. Ich mein nur, dass die Teilnahme an einem Benefizspiel nicht schlecht für unseren Ruf ist. Wir können etwas Gutes tun.“ – „Und müssen dafür FUSSBALL spielen“, erinnerte Johnny ihn mit genervtem Ton.   
Oliver trank geduldig einen Schluck Tee und lächelte. „Klar, irgendwas ist immer. Aber wir werden nicht die einzigen sein, die sich total blamieren. Oder könnt ihr euch etwa Kevin beim Fußball spielen vorstellen? Oder Tala? Oder gar Tyson? Ich glaube, niemand wird Luftsprünge machen wegen dieses Spiels. Die Einzigen, die hierbei vermutlich eine gute Figur machen können, sind die Allstars. Und genau deswegen sollten wir uns die sichern …“  
  
***  
  
„Warum genau sollten wir Interesse daran haben, mit euch eine Mannschaft zu bilden?“, stellte Emily einige Zeit später mit einem spöttischen Lächeln die Gegenfrage, als Robert stellvertretend für die Majestics Olivers Vorschlag an die Amerikaner herantrug. „Nun, ihr habt ansonsten die Wahl zwischen den Demolition Boys und den White Tigers … eine Entscheidung zwischen Pest und Cholera“, führte Oliver aus. „Und auf dieser Skala seid ihr Malaria“, mischte Eddy sich mit gelangweiltem Ton ein.  
Oliver ließ sich, im Gegensatz zu Johnny, der zu knurren anfing, und Enrico, der empört nach Luft schnappte, nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Wir sind Europäer und die sind bekanntlich erfolgreicher im Fußball als Chinesen oder Russen.“ – „Oooh, ich hatte die vielen internationalen Erfolge der Schotten verdrängt“, triezte Eddy weiter, weil er offenbar Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, dass Johnnys Gesicht allmählich die Farbe seiner Haare annahm. Dauerte nicht mehr lange und er explodierte.  
„Aber so Unrecht haben sie gar nicht“, überlegte nun Michael laut und zwang damit seine Teamkollegen zum Schweigen, „Italiener, Deutsche … selbst die Franzosen sind nicht allzu schlecht im internationalen Wettbewerb, auch wenn wir es hier …“, sein Blick ruhte auf Oliver, „…sicherlich nicht mit Zinedine Zidanes Großcousin zu tun haben.“ Für einen Amerikaner wusste Michael aber doch halbwegs gut Bescheid, was europäischen Fußball betraf. „Aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich trotzdem lieber die Demolition Boys in meinem Team. Lieber mit ihnen als gegen sie. Und genau deswegen lautet unsere endgültige Antwort: Nein.“  
  
***  
  
„Ja“, brummte Michael am Abend, als man sich in einem Sitzungssaal des Hotels traf, um weitere Informationen zu erhalten. Oliver grinste triumphierend. „Ach?“, fragte er – während Johnny im Hintergrund herumzumosern begann, dass er aber unter Garantie nicht mit diesem arroganten Pack zusammen spielen würde. „Wie kommt denn der plötzliche Sinneswandel zustande?“  
Michael knurrte und warf einen finsteren Blick in Talas Richtung. „Die Demolition Boys sind der Meinung, dass sie uns nicht brauchen, um erfolgreich in diesem Fußballmatch zu sein. Das kommt einer Kriegserklärung gleich.“ Zu weiteren Erklärungen, ob nun Krieg, Frieden oder Steuer, kam es dann aber nicht mehr, da soeben Mr. Dickenson durch ein lautes Räuspern die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.   
„Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Abend“, begrüßte er die Anwesenden lächelnd, „ich komme gleich zur Sache, ihr wisst ja alle, worum es geht. Wie ihr dem allgemeinen Anschreiben entnehmen konntet, findet in einer Woche ein Benefizfußballspiel statt. Die Einnahmen gehen an ein Kinderhilfswerk, das sich unter anderem für die sportliche Förderung von Kindern einsetzt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt schon eine grobe Mannschaftseinteilung vorgenommen?“  
Gemurmel, dem man nicht so richtig eine eindeutige Antwort entnehmen konnte. „Bedenkt bitte“, rief Mr. Dickenson darüber hinweg, „dass wir genau zwei Mannschaften brauchen.“ – „Wir weigern uns, mit irgendwem eine Mannschaft zu bilden. Wir haben das nicht nötig“, erhob plötzlich Kai seine Stimme – stellvertretend für die Demolition Boys, denen er sich angeschlossen hatte. Mr. Dickenson schenkte ihm ein geduldiges Lächeln, wie nur er es konnte. „Tut mir leid, Kai. Zwei Mannschaften, nicht mehr. Und nicht vergessen: Ein Fußballteam besteht aus elf Spielern plus einigen Mann Reserve. Dafür werden wir jeder Mannschaft noch einige weitere, bisher noch nicht feststehende Teilnehmer zuteilen. Das war’s soweit auch schon. Ihr findet hier vorne eine Liste, in die ihr bitte die Mannschaften eintragt. Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe.“  
  
Damit trat Mr. Dickenson zurück und überließ die Blader sich selbst. Wieder ging Stimmengewirr und Gewusel los. Max trat gemeinsam mit Tyson und Kenny an die Allstars heran. „Wir würden uns euch anschließen“, verkündete er mit seinem typischen vergnügten Max-Lachen, „wir haben beschlossen, uns aufzuteilen, da Kai ja sowieso nun bei den Demolition Boys ist. Ray schließt sich den White Tigers an.“ – „Auch das noch“, murmelte Emily, „du bist ja jederzeit willkommen, aber dein Anhang?“ – „Hey!“, protestierte Tyson umgehend, doch Max legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.   
Dann wandte er sich Michael zu: „Habt ihr schon entschieden, mit wem ihr eine Mannschaft bilden wollt?“ – „Mit uns“, ertönte plötzlich eine schneidende Stimme hinter ihnen, „oder?“ Michael setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Ach“, machte er, „wollt ihr plötzlich doch? Das ist aber schade, denn eigentlich sind WIR diejenigen, die EUCH nicht nötig haben. Und deswegen bilden wir ein Team mit den Majestics.“ Um seine Worte zu unterstützen, schlug Michael Johnny, der zufällig gerade neben ihm stand, kräftig auf die Schulter.  
Talas Blick verfinsterte sich daraufhin merklich, dann setzte er ein kaltes Lächeln auf. „Wenn ihr das mal nicht bereuen werdet“, entgegnete er schlicht und wandte sich ab. „Michael“, flüsterte Eddy verunsichert, „bist du dir sicher?“ – „Ja. Tragt uns in die Liste ein“, brummte Angesprochener. „Das, lieber Eddy, nennt man wohl verletzten Stolz“, stichelte Johnny daraufhin grinsend. Der leidenschaftliche Basketballer warf Johnny einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er mit süffisantem Grinsen erwiderte: „Komisch, dass du das Wort Stolz überhaupt kennst.“ Damit zog er von dannen, seinem Kapitän hinterher. Der Rest der Allstars – namentlich Emily und Steven – schlossen sich an. Max lachte, während Johnny schon wieder böse knurrte, und grinste die Majestics an. „Na dann“, meinte er, „freut mich!“ Und weil sonst niemand Anstalten machte, das zu übernehmen, besiegelte er ihre Mannschaftseinteilung, indem er sie endgültig in die Liste eintrug …  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück war es wieder einmal Max, der an die Majestics herantrat, ein gut gelauntes „Guten Morgen“ in die Runde werfend. „Ich wollte euch nur fragen, wie heute euer Plan aussieht – wir sollten ja nach Möglichkeit irgendeinen gemeinsamen Termin finden, wann wir für das Benefizspiel trainieren können.“ Kollektiv genervtes Stöhnen, weil man das ja irgendwie so richtig verdrängt hatte: Richtig, Training gehörte auch dazu …   
Lediglich Oliver hatte nach wie vor die Ruhe weg und nippte an seiner Teetasse – wahrscheinlich Baldriantee, wie sonst schaffte er es, wirklich ALLES mit einer unbeschreiblichen Ruhe zu nehmen?  
„Heute Nachmittag um drei“, legte er fest, ohne irgendwen der anderen in die Entscheidung miteinzubeziehen, „passt euch das?“ – „Wunderbar“, freute sich Max. „Übrigens hat sich meine Mutter um einen Trainer für uns gekümmert, damit ihr Bescheid wisst. Bis heute Nachmittag.“  
„Muss das sein?“, seufzte Johnny, kaum dass Max außer Hörweite war. „Wer wollte sich nicht blamieren?“, stellte Oliver grinsend die Gegenfrage und leerte seine Teetasse. „Iche bine immer noch dafür, dasse wir die ganze Sache abblasen, e“, meinte Enrico, „dase iste totaler Schwachsinn!“ – „Rückzug gibt es nicht“, knurrte Robert, „das wird durchgezogen.“ Damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen.  
  
***  
  
Pünktlich um drei Uhr nachmittags trafen sie sich auf einem Sportplatz in der Stadt, Motivationsgrad variierend von hoch bis unter null. Judy Tate stand vor der gesamten Gruppe, an ihrer Seite ein braunhaariger Mann, der mit einem entspannten Lächeln – noch – in die Runde schaute. „Jungs…“, Emily räusperte sich bei dieser Äußerung Judys vernehmlich, „…das hier ist Arne Friedrich. Er hat sich kurzfristig dazu bereit erklärt, euch zu trainieren.“ Besagter Arne nickte lächelnd und stellte sich selbst noch einmal etwas ausführlicher vor – ehemaliger Bundesliga- und deutscher Nationalspieler und inzwischen bei Chicago Fire unter Vertrag. Daher kannte Judy ihn auch und hatte ihn wohl schon an jenem Tag, als das mit dem Benefizspiel von der BBA beschlossen worden war, um Hilfe gebeten. Bereitwillig hatte Arne zugesagt, da in Amerika die Saison inzwischen sowieso vorbei war und war nun nach Moskau geflogen, um sich der Beyblader anzunehmen.   
„Lauft euch erst mal ein paar Runden lang warm“, wies Arne sie an und so joggte die ganze Truppe gemütlich los. Eine Runde … zwei Runden … drei Runden … das Tempo wurde langsamer, der Atem schwerer … vier Runden … „Ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte Oliver und blieb einfach stehen, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Michael, der als Baseballer natürlich deutlich fitter und drauf und dran war, Oliver zu überrunden, konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen und prallte gegen den Franzosen. Der verlor daraufhin das Gleichgewicht, hatte er doch gerade eben erst seine Hände auf die Knie aufgestützt gehabt. Nun kippte er durch die Kollision mit einem spitzen Schrei nach vorn.  
„Foul!“, rief Tyson lachend, obwohl er selbst kaum mehr Luft bekam – zum Oliver auslachen war offenbar genügend Sauerstoff übrig. „Du sollst nicht unsere eigenen Leute umhauen“, tadelte  nun auch Kenny, während Enrico dem Gestürzten wieder auf die Beine half. Der klopfte sich unwirsch das Gras von den Knien und schaute dann Michael böse an. „Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?!“, keifte er drauf los, das erste Mal, dass er die Beherrschung verlor. Vermutlich ließ langsam die Wirkung des Baldrians nach.   
Michael jedenfalls ließ sich nicht einfach so die Schuld zuschieben, sondern motzte zurück: „Kann ich Gedanken lesen oder woher sollte ich bitte wissen, dass du stehen bleibst?!“ – „Beruhigt euch“, schritt Arne ein und trennte die beiden Streithähne voneinander. „Ist doch nichts passiert, war keine Absicht, also kommt wieder runter. Ich hätte das Warmlaufen sowieso gleich beendet. Verteilt euch mal alle, wir machen ein paar Dehnübungen.“  
  
Wenigstens liefen die unfallfrei ab, sodass Arne nach ausgiebigem Aufwärmen zum wichtigsten Teil ihrer Trainingseinheit übergehen konnte: „Wir machen jetzt ein paar Übungen mit dem Ball, damit ich mir ein Bild von eurem aktuellen Stand machen kann. Zuerst üben wir das Passspiel mit Torabschluss.“ Schnell schien ihr Trainer durchzuzählen, dann erklärte er weiter: „Einer von euch geht ins Tor, die anderen stellen sich zu zweit dort bei den zwei Slalomständern an. Auf meinen Pfiff hin laufen die ersten zwei los und passen sich gegenseitig auf dem Weg zum Tor den Ball zu. Wenn ihr dann an der Strafraumgrenze seid, schießt derjenige auf das Tor, der gerade am Ball ist. Dann geht derjenige, der auf der rechten Seite steht, ins Tor, der linke Spieler stellt sich dieses Mal auf der rechten Seite wieder hinten an. Der vorherige Torwart wird dann jeweils immer der neue Partner für’s Zuspiel, damit jeder von euch mal sowohl links als auch rechts im Feld gespielt hat und auch jeder von euch mal im Tor war. Alles klar soweit?“  
Kollektives Nicken, die Paarungen fanden sich und Steven erklärte sich als erster freiwillig fürs Tor bereit. „Am linken Pfosten liegen ein Paar Torwarthandschuhe, wer möchte, kann die benutzen. Alle bereit?“ Ein lauter Pfiff erklang als Signal für Tyson und Max, loszulaufen. Das Passspiel klappte gut – wenn man davon absah, dass Tyson zwei Mal über den Ball stolperte, weil Max ihm diesen nicht steil genug in den Lauf gepasst hatte. Den Abschluss, ausgeführt von Max, wehrte Steven souverän ab, ehe er mit eben diesem Positionen tauschte und Arne mit einem weiteren Pfiff Michael und Eddy losschickte.  
Die gesamte Übung ging so lange gut, bis Johnny – eher ungewollt, weil unkontrolliert, den Ball in Kennys Gesicht versenkte. „Ups“, meinte Johnny und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Sorry“, entschuldigte er sich brav und ging zum Chef, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Hey, Chef, alles in Ordnung?“, rief nun auch Tyson, während er und Max zusammen heraneilten. Kenny wirkte etwas duselig, nickte dann aber – woraufhin ihm seine Brille endgültig vom Kopf fiel und zerbrach. „Alles gut“, nuschelte Kenny dann, „ich seh nur nichts mehr.“ – „Die Brille ersetze ich natürlich“, versprach Johnny sogleich. Arne tauchte neben ihnen auf und besah sich den „Unfallort“. „Kenny, beim nächsten Mal mit Kontaktlinsen. Das gleiche gilt für Emily", wies er seine zwei Brille tragenden Schützlinge an, „und ihr zwei seid von Torübungen befreit, um das Risiko zu schmälern, dass das noch mal passiert.“ Er seufzte, während Tyson und Max gemeinsam Kenny vom Spielfeld führten. Für ihren Chef war die Trainingseinheit vorerst beendet, wenn er nicht über seine eigenen Füße stolpern wollte.  
  
Der Rest bekam kurz darauf schon eine neue Aufgabe gestellt: „Teilt euch bitte in zwei Gruppen zu je fünf Personen auf. Vier stellen sich dann im Viereck auf und einer geht in die Mitte“, erklärte Arne und warf beiden Gruppen, die sich schnell formierten – Majestics plus Tyson und Allstars plus Max – je einen Fußball zu. „Was wir jetzt machen, läuft nach dem Prinzip des Spiels Mittelfänger. Die vier außen stehenden passen sich den Ball zu. Der in der Mitte muss versuchen, das Passspiel zu stören und in Ballbesitz zu gelangen. Gelingt ihm das, muss derjenige, der den Ball verloren hat, in die Mitte und ist nun selbst dran. Verstanden?“  
Wieder kollektives Nicken und auf Arnes Startsignal hin ging das fröhliche Passen los. Leider nicht gar so zielsicher, weshalb zu Anfang entweder der Ball quer über den Platz Amok rollte oder aber ein ständiger Wechsel zwischen dem ‚Störer‘ und den vier passenden Spielern stattfand.   
„Mannschaftssport ist nichts für mich“, knurrte Johnny, während er zum gefühlt zehnten Mal durch den Mittelkreis hüpfte und versuchte, das Passspiel der anderen zu unterbrechen. „Es ist mir deutlich lieber, wenn ich ganz allein antreten kann.“ – „Mit der Meinung stehst du ausnahmsweise mal nicht alleine da“, brummte auch Robert – und verlor während dieser Aussage prompt den Ball an Johnny, der ihn mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in die Mitte verwies. Robert knurrte und schaute den Schotten böse an. Dann allerdings blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich seinem Schicksal zu beugen und wie ein dressierter Hund nach dem Ball zu haschen, wenn er sich diese Blamage nicht noch länger als nötig geben wollte.  
  
Irgendwann pfiff Arne ab, nachdem er die Übung lang genug beobachtet hatte und räumte einen der Bälle wieder auf. „Fein, fein. Einen letzten Eindruck brauch ich noch. Bleibt am besten gleich in den zwei Gruppen, wie ihr jetzt seid. Wir machen ein Übungsspiel.“  
Was Arne damit anrichtete, hatte er vorher nicht ahnen können: Als er anpfiff, brach nach Anstoß ein heilloses Durcheinander aus. Hektisches Hin- und Herrennen, unkoordiniertes Aufs-Tor-ballern, sodass Steven als Torwart der Allstars und Johnny als gezwungener Torwart der Majestics alle Hände voll zu tun hatten und irgendwann erlaubte sich Eddy sogar ein grobes Foul an Enrico und gab damit den Startschuss für wildes Gegrätsche und Ellbogengerangel.   
  
Da lag noch jede Menge Arbeit vor ihnen, das merkte nicht nur Arne.   
  
***  
  
Die nächste Trainingseinheit am Folgetag fand dann auch mit Zuwachs statt: Die BBA hatte als zusätzliche freiwillige Teilnehmer die Renegades ausgewählt, die vorwiegend als Auswechselspieler eingeplant waren. Passte ihrem Trainer offenbar ganz gut in den Kram, dass sie nun vollständig waren, denn diese Einheit widmete er voll und ganz einem wichtigen Oberthema: „Teambuilding“, verkündete er und schritt vor seiner Mannschaft auf und ab. „Ihr funktioniert nicht als Mannschaft. Nicht einmal als zwei einzelne Teams. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass Beybladen trotz aller Teammodalitäten irgendwo doch ein Einzelsport bleibt, bei dem ihr euch in der Arena letzten Endes doch selbst überlassen seid. Beim Fußball gibt es das aber nicht. Da zählt: Alle für einen und einer für alle. Wenn ihr siegreich sein wollt, müsst ihr als Mannschaft funktionieren, kollektiv denken, gemeinsam an einem Strang ziehen. Und euch nicht noch gegenseitig Steine in den Weg legen.“  
Vierzehn aufmerksame Augenpaare ruhten auf Arne, als er stehenblieb und sich der Mannschaft zuwandte. „Ihr müsst erst einmal lernen, euch gegenseitig zu vertrauen. Das üben wir heute.“ Seine Worte unterstrich er, indem er grinsend ein paar Augenbinden hinter dem Rücken hervorzauberte. Dann deutete er auf einige auf dem Platz aufgebaute Hindernisparcours. „Das da“, erklärte er, „ist für Sehende nicht so schwer zu schaffen. Wenn ihr allerdings blind seid, sieht das ganz anders aus. Ihr müsst euch voll und ganz darauf verlassen, dass jemand Sehendes euch anleitet. Und weil ich nicht ganz blöd bin und gestern schon gemerkt habe, wer hier wem näher steht, hab ich einfach schon mal eingeteilt, wer mit wem diese Aufgabe bestreitet.“  
Die Gesichter der Blader wurden immer blasser, als Arne seine Einteilung verlas: Tyson und José, Max und Pedro, Kenny und Miguel, Michael und Robert, Steven und Enrico, Emily und Oliver und Eddy und Johnny. Jegliche Proteste brachten gar nichts, ihr Trainer zeigte sich auf diesem Ohr taub und teilte die Augenbinden aus. „Pro Zweierteam zwei Durchläufe, damit jeder mal in den Genuss kommt, auf jemand anderen angewiesen zu sein. Verteilt euch auf die verschiedenen Parcours und entscheidet dann per Schere-Stein-Papier, wer anfängt, bevor es hier große Streitereien gibt.“  
Streitereien gab es trotzdem, nämlich über die Frage, ob Brunnen nun erlaubt war. Als dann schließlich jedes Paar ausgelost hatte, wer zuerst den Parcours begehen durfte und alle bereit waren, pfiff Arne das Spektakel an. Abgesehen von einigem Gekeife und Gezeter ging das auch alles gut – zumindest bis sich beim Team Steven-Enrico Abstimmungsprobleme zeigten („Rechts … Das war das falsche Rechts!“ – „Iche bine rechts gegangen, eh!“ – „Ich meinte mein Rechts! Ich stehe vor dir!“ – „Danne sage links und nichte rechts!“).   
Zufrieden pfiff Arne ab, als alle den Parcours beendet hatten. Erwartungsvolle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Arne grinste. „Schön, schön. Nur damit ihr schon mal vorgewarnt seid, morgen gibt es die gleiche Übung nochmal, dann mischen wir aber schön die Paarungen durch. Und jetzt gibt es für euch erst einmal ein bisschen Regelkunde und Taktiktraining, das scheint ihr nämlich noch bitterer nötig zu haben als alles andere.“  
  
***  
  
Judy war froh, Arne gefragt zu haben, ob er den Job als vorläufiger Fußballtrainer der Jungs übernehmen würde. Er bewies jede Menge Ruhe und Geduld, schaffte es, den wirren Haufen Beyblader ausreichend zu disziplinieren und zumindest auf dem Platz eine funktionierende Mannschaft zu formen, indem er einfach täglich mit neuen Übungen kam, die das gegenseitige Vertrauen stärken sollten. „Vielleicht nehmt ihr daraus auch für euren Sport etwas mit“, hatte er gesagt, „ich denke, auch im Beybladen kann gegenseitige Unterstützung innerhalb des Teams euch zu noch besseren Leistungen verhelfen.“   
Bei ihrem Abschlusstraining vor dem Benefizspiel jedenfalls sah das Trainingsspiel, welches sie absolvierten, ganz anders aus als ihr erstes: es zeigten sich taktisches Verständnis und gegenseitige Absprache, die die Leistung des gesamten Teams steigerten. Schließlich war Arne der Meinung, seine Schützlinge guten Gewissens auf ihre morgigen Gegner loslassen zu können. Für lediglich eine Woche Vorbereitungszeit war das doch … ein vortrefflicher Fortschritt.  
Am tatsächlichen Spieltag war dann selbst bei denjenigen, die die ganze Zeit nicht besonders begeistert von dem Benefizspiel gewesen waren – namentlich vor allem Johnny – auch der Kampfgeist geweckt und alle waren motiviert, siegreich aus dem Spiel hervorzugehen. Die BBA hatte sogar ein paar Trikots gesponsert, welche im Nachhinein auch noch für einen guten Zweck versteigert werden sollten. Arne stand bei seiner Mannschaft in der Kabine und gab ihnen letzte Ratschläge: „Das wichtigste auf dem Platz ist Fairness und Teamgeist. Egal, was der Gegner tut – lasst euch nicht zu groben Fouls hinreißen, denn unter einem Platzverweis leidet der Rest der Mannschaft. Die Offensive muss ein Auge dafür haben, ob es günstiger ist, abzuspielen oder selbst aufs Tor zu schießen. Die Defensive muss alles im Griff behalten, ihr seid Schuld, wenn der Gegner euch überwindet und zum Torabschluss kommt. Versucht, Steven so wenig Arbeit wie möglich zu machen. Soweit alles klar?“  
Die ganze Truppe nickte, woraufhin Arne lächelte. „Dann kommt mal alle her und stellt euch im Kreis auf“, bat er. Die Blader taten wie geheißen und gruppierten sich bei Arne. Dieser legte seine Hand in die Mitte. Sekundenlang starrten ihn alle an, bis sie begriffen und ihre Hände auf seine legten. „Einer für alle“, fing Arne an und der Rest ergänzte euphorisch: „und alle für einen.“ – „Super“, meinte Arne grinsend, „ihr habt die wichtigste Tugend verstanden. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg, jetzt liegt es an euch.“  
  
Kommentiert wurde das Spiel von Brad Best und AJ Topper, welche vorher einen ganzen Marathon an Aufzeichnungen von Fußballspielen geschaut hatten. Beybladen war eben doch ein bisschen was anderes. Aber sie waren bester Laune, genau wie das Publikum, welches sich an diesem unerwartet schönen Tag zuhauf im Moskauer Stadion eingefunden hatte. Das Benefizspiel fand jede Menge Anklang und jeder war gespannt, wie sich die Blader wohl beim Kicken schlagen würden.  
Im Spielertunnel entgleisten den Majestics erst einmal die Gesichtszüge, als sie erkannten, wer die gegnerische Mannschaft auf einen Kader von 14 Leuten ergänzte: „Haben die wirklich niemand anderen als die Darkbladers gefunden?“, stöhnte Oliver beim Anblick von Zomb. Auch Kenny war nicht unbedingt begeistert über das Auftreten der Gruselblader. Er schob sich dezent hinter Tyson, als Cenotaph ihn herausfordernd angrinste. Kennys Glück, dass Cenotaph offenbar vorerst nur zur Reserve gehörte und nur Sanguinex in der Startelf stand.  
Von den Schiedsrichtern angeführt betraten schließlich beide Mannschaften das Spielfeld. Anschließend begaben sich die zwei Mannschaftskapitäne – Kai für die Demolition Tigers und, das war Arnes Entscheidung gewesen, Max für das Team All Majesty – zum Mittelkreis, um auszulosen, wer Anstoß und wer Seitenwahl hatte. Max‘ Entscheidung für Kopf führte dazu, dass sie Anstoß bekamen und wenig später erklang der Anpfiff zum Spiel.  
Der Ball rollte und binnen kürzester Zeit arbeiteten Oliver und Tyson die erste Chance für ihre Mannschaft heraus. Leider stand Johnny im Abseits, als Tyson den Ball zu ihm flankte, aber immerhin hatten sie schon mal einen Akzent gesetzt. Leider gab es Abstoß durch Gary und der Ball landete zielsicher bei Lee. Der kombinierte sich durchs Mittelfeld, scheiterte aber letzten Endes an Robert, der ihm den Ball souverän abnahm und Michael auf der rechten Außenbahn in den Lauf passte.   
Eine rechtzeitige Flanke in den Strafraum, bevor Tala ihm den Ball abnehmen konnte – Johnny stand bereit, nahm den Ball an und versenkte ihm zum 1:0 im Tor. Während die All Majesty nun jubelten, gab es finstere Blicke bei den Demolition Tigers. „Pass doch besser auf“, ranzte Kai Tala an, welcher auf Ray deutete. „Es wäre SEINE Aufgabe gewesen, Johnny zu decken.“ Schuldzuschiebung deluxe. Brachte nur nix, das Spiel musste weitergehen.  
Nach diesem Gegentreffer wurden die Demolition Tigers zunehmend bissiger und aggressiver. Das zeigte sich vor allem in einigen fiesen Grätschen, um in Ballbesitz zu gelangen, in Ellbogenrempeln und Trikotgezerre. Die erste gelbe Karte des Tages handelte sich Bryan ein, als er Emily kurz vor dem Strafraum foulte, die zweite ging an Spencer, als er Max kurzerhand aus dem Weg rempelte. Und da war noch nicht einmal die erste Halbzeit – bei diesem Spiel gekürzt auf 30 Minuten – vergangen.  
Irgendwann trug die Aggressivität – vorwiegend ausgehend von den Demolition Boys – auch ihre Früchte und Kevin, der sich zwischen den ihn deutlich überragenden Innenverteidigern Robert und Enrico durchgespitzelt hatte, schaffte es tatsächlich, auszugleichen. 1:1, wieder alles offen und das Publikum jubelte.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später ertönte der Halbzeitpfiff und doch ziemlich atemlos begaben sich die Spieler in die Kabine. Dort wurden die All Majesty bereits von Arne erwartet, der sie ernst anschaute. „Bisher schlagt ihr euch gut“, eröffnete er seine Halbzeitrede, „und wenn ihr so weitermacht, schafft ihr es auch, euch die Führung wiederzuholen. Lasst euch nicht unterkriegen. Was nämlich mindestens genauso gewiss ist: Wenn eure Gegner so weitermachen, dann gibt es heute nicht nur einen Platzverweis.“ Dann schaute Arne sich die Truppe genau an. „Kenny“, rief er den ziemlich atemlosen Computerspezialisten auf, welcher träge den Kopf hob. Arne lächelte und nickte ihm zu: „Du hast gut gekämpft, aber in der zweiten Halbzeit würde ich gerne José für dich einwechseln. Du scheinst mir schon ziemlich erschöpft.“ Kenny nickte erleichtert und ließ den Kopf wieder hängen. Er hätte keine Minute länger ausgehalten.  
Arne schwor die Mannschaft ein weiteres Mal ein und entließ sie dann wieder auf den Platz. Die Demolition Tigers kamen nur wenig später aus der Kabine, der Seitenwechsel wurde vollzogen und das Spiel wieder angepfiffen. Weiter ging es mit der zweiten Halbzeit. Für Sanguinex war inzwischen Lupinex eingewechselt worden und Zomb stand für Ian auf dem Platz. Was zur Folge hatte, dass Kenny sich auf der Bank zwischen Pedro und Miguel verstecke, denn Cenotaph grinste erneut provokativ zu ihm rüber.  
Auf dem Platz ging der Kampf weiter. So hart, dass es nur zehn Minuten nach Wiederanpfiff einen Elfmeter für die All Majesty gab: Kai hatte offenbar keinen anderen Weg mehr gesehen, als Oliver im Strafraum zu foulen. Dieser musste daraufhin ausgewechselt werden, hatte Kai ihn doch ziemlich blöd erwischt und Miguel kam auf den Platz. Kai währenddessen bekam für sein grobes Foul glatt rot und musste den Platz verlassen. Der Elfmeterschütze war Eddy, der den Ball souverän verwandelte – Gary hatte sich von ihm täuschen lassen und war in die falsche Ecke gehechtet. Damit führten die All Majesty nun wieder und holten aus diesem vorläufigen Ergebnis neue Kraft. Zehn Minuten vor Schluss wurden die letzten Wechsel vorgenommen – Cenotaph kam für Mariah, Pedro für Emily – und die Partie ging in die letzten zehn Minuten. In diesen erarbeiteten sich die All Majesty noch weitere Chancen, schafften es aber auch gleichzeitig, jeden Konter durch ihre Gegner zu unterbinden und gemeinsam zu verteidigen.  
In der letzten Minute meißelte schließlich Max das Endergebnis in Stein, indem er den Ball zum 3:1 im Netz versenkte. Daraufhin brach zwischen den Demolition Tigers eine neue Diskussion darüber aus, wer denn nun Schuld am Gegentor hatte. Der Schiedsrichter pfiff das Spiel pünktlich ab und damit stand Arnes Team als Sieger fest.  
  
Während die Demolition Tigers nun erst richtig aufeinander losgingen und sich gegenseitig ankeiften – ein herrlicher Anblick für alle Außenstehende – jubelte das Siegerteam gemeinsam. Arne kam lachend auf seine Schützlinge zu. „Wisst ihr, warum ihr das gewonnen habt?“, fragte er laut über das fröhliche Lachen hinweg. „Weil ihr in dieser Woche ein wichtiges Grundrezept gelernt habt: Teamgeist. Nehmt das mit für euren zukünftigen Weg.“ – „Danke, Arne!“, rief die ganze Mannschaft und ehe sich ihr Trainer für eine Woche versah, hievten sie ihn in die Luft und trugen ihn über den Platz.   
  
„Iche bleibe trotzdem lieber bei dem Beybladen, eh … Fußball iste nichte mein Sport“, raunte Enrico Oliver zu. Der lachte und klopfte dem Italiener auf die Schulter. „Wär auch schade, wenn wir dich einbüßen würden, weil du plötzlich lieber für Lazio Rom als für die Majestics spielen willst.“   
Ja, ihr Sport war dann doch eher der mit dem Kreiseln. Aber von nun an würden sie selbst diesen im Team angehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Arne Friedrich for President!
> 
> Vielen Dank für's Lesen, ich hoffe, es hat gefallen.  
> Zu den Teamnamen: Setzen sich offensichtlich zusammen aus Demolition Boys + White Tigers und Allstarz + Majestics, die Renegades und die Darkbladers schaffte ich leider nicht unterzubringen, aber die waren im Groben eh nur dazu da, die Teams aufzufüllen xD
> 
> Taktische Aufstellung der All Majesty:  
> Tor: Steven (Logisch, er ist groß und breit)  
> Abwehr: RV: Michael, RIV: Robert, LIV: Enrico, LV: Eddy (die größeren)  
> Mittelfeld: DM: Kenny & Emily (die taktisch denkenden) OM (v.r.n.l.): Max, Oliver, Tyson (die Künstler)  
> Sturm: Johnny (der Stürmer halt :D)
> 
> Taktische Aufstellung der Demolition Tigers:  
> Tor: Gary (groß und breit!)  
> Abwehr: RV: Bryan, RIV: Ray, LIV: Kai, LV: Tala  
> Mittelfeld: DM: Mariah & Lee (taktisch klug & als Geschwister super eingespielt), OM (v.r.n.l.): Sanguinex, Ian, Spencer  
> Sturm: Kevin (der kleine, wendige)


End file.
